


Monster

by Velerian



Series: Kinkmeme prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, mini fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velerian/pseuds/Velerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really like evil Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Sebastian Moran shifted in his hiding place, waiting for Sherlock Holmes to enter, stage right. His left foot nudged his fellow sniper, who scooted out of the way with a soft "Sorry!"

  
"Why are you here anyway?" he whispered. "I had to _teach_ you how to hold that rifle two hours ago. Wouldn't you be better off, I dunno, at _home_ , with your stupid _cat_?"

  
"Don't insult Toby. Just because he likes Jim better than you-"

"I'm the animal person, Molly. Not him. That cat is cursed."

"Later," she interrupted him. "Look." 

Below, the door slammed shut, and Holmes' triumphant call echoed throughout the hall. They watched in silence as John Watson (Molly hadn't forgotten, how could she forget the great weak link in Sherlock Holmes' armour?) was trotted out.

As he parroted their lover's words, Moran thought of the man's broken ribs under that parka, his curses and cries of "Monster!" as his body was pushed to the breaking point. As if she could read his thoughts, Molly whispered to him, turning her sight onto the stoic Doctor.

  
"I need to protect him. He's a monster...but he's my monster." 

Moran huffed, "Our Monster."


End file.
